Is it forever?
by LouiseX
Summary: Can Wheeler and Linka's feelings endure the test of time? Set after the series ended.
1. Far Beyond The World I've Known

**Is it forever?**

 **Summary:** Can Wheeler and Linka's feelings endure the test of time? Set after the series ended.

 **A/N:** I can't remember exactly how this story came about, it was too long ago. I do remember that it followed a conversation with Becks7 and that somewhere in her archive, waiting to be finished, is her take on the concept.

Thanks Becks for all the help and encouragement!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Captain Planet, I'm just borrowing it and will make no money whatsoever from these stories.

* * *

 **Chapter One – Far beyond the world I've known**

Wheeler swore and chased after Skumm, determined not to let the evil rat get away as he dodged between the trees of the small Russian forest. He could hear the others calling to him as they struggled to catch up but the American didn't wait for them, nimbly jumping over roots and around the narrow trunks, never losing sight of his quarry.

 _He's not going to get away this time,_ he thought dangerously. _I don't care what the others say, it's no co-incidence that his operation is right next to Linka's home town, that sicko vermin has some sort of obsession with her and it stops now!_

Skumm ran out into an empty clearing where a strange light was glowing. If he'd thought about it at all he would probably have assumed that it was a trick of the sunlight streaming down through the trees, but as it was Wheeler only had time to register that the eco-villain seemed to vanish as he passed through it, before he himself was surrounded by it.

It was an odd sensation as if a single moment lasted an eternity, like he'd been put on pause and then released.

 _A glitch in the matrix,_ he joked to himself as he fell out of the glimmer at a full run, but slightly off balance. He tripped and fell and would have got up again if it hadn't been for the armed guards that were already restraining Skumm. _Where'd they come from?_

The Fire Planeteer hauled himself up into a sitting position and looked around, his stomach turning over... Everything had changed.

It was still the same clearing, he was sure of that, even though the trees looked a lot bigger, thicker than they had before. The strange light was gone but there was equipment spread all around and a beautiful blond was walking towards him.

"Hey Babe." Wheeler put on his most charming smile but it fell a moment later as she came forward and he saw that it wasn't in fact Linka. The resemblance was uncanny however and when she spoke her accent, and even her voice brought his favourite colleague strongly to mind.

"Jason Wheeler?" her smile was dazzling and when he nodded it grew even wider. "My name is Tanya. It is very good to finally meet you, my grandmother spoke of you often."

Understanding dawning he stood up and held out his hand for her to shake. "Linka didn't say she had another cousin, I can see the family resemblance though. How is Grandmuska? We were going to drop by when we were done with Skumm."

Tanya's eyes turned sad, "I am sorry Wheeler... I am not... That is, there was a kind of an accident, I will explain it all to you later but for now you should know that you and Skumm have... Arrived at a new point in time. Sixty years after you first entered this clearing to be precise. Linka was not my cousin but my... Grandmother."

The lovely young girl hung her head, "She sent me to find you."

Wheeler's eyes had opened wide and he almost growled, "This is some sort of sick joke." he raised his voice, " **This isn't funny Linka!"**

Tanya shook her head, looking up at him with compassion in her eyes and when she spoke there was a hint of pain and guilt. "She is not here. She lived out her life and passed away a couple of years ago, but not before she made sure there would be someone waiting here to help you when you returned. She never forgot you Wheeler."

The American's face paled but he could see the evidence with his own eyes. The forest surrounding him was older, no-one had been there before and the others should have caught up by now... She had to be telling the truth.

 **To Be Continued…**


	2. Far Beyond My Time

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad this caught your interest :)

* * *

 **Chapter Two - Far Beyond My Time**

Tanya led the way into the facility just outside her home town that had been used by Skumm and his minions, but was now a scientific research centre. For Wheeler, who from his perspective had been there less than an hour before, it was a surreal experience, one that only helped to confirm the unfolding nightmare.

"Can I get you anything?" His guide asked in a cheerful, friendly manner that he was pretty sure was masking a great deal of discomfort although he couldn't think why.

He shrugged and dropped down onto a sofa in what appeared to be a communal lounge, though they were currently its only occupants. "Water?"

Tanya nodded and filled a couple of paper cups from the cooler before handing him one and seating herself beside him. "Basically what we think happened is that you and Mr Skumm embedded yourselves in a Static Quantum Fibre, well I say static but there is a growing belief that their vibrations actually have positive and negative tendencies, propagating the theory..."

"Whoa!" Wheeler held his hand up, "Didn't Linka ever mention that I wasn't a genius like her? How about giving it to me in layman's terms?"

The pretty Russian blushed a little, "I apologise." She thought a moment, "You got stuck in a natural phenomenon that exists outside of time. Our best data supports the idea that it opens for brief periods at regular intervals, in this case, every one hundred years."

"You said it had only been sixty..." Wheeler put in and she nodded.

"We interrupted its cycle to pull you out. Linka developed the technology that made it possible, she devoted her life to it." The young woman's pride and excitement in his friend's accomplishments made him smile, though it was tinged with sadness.

Wheeler looked into her eyes, so like Linka's but he'd never mistake them, or stop missing his friend. "What I want to know is how I get back?"

"Back?" The Russian girl blinked. "Into the Fibre?"

"Back to _**my**_ time," he told her, adding a silent, _Back to Linka._

Tanya's expression came to mirror his, "There is no way back… this is not time travel Jason, you were frozen and the world moved on around you."

His face took on a harder look while his eyes became more bleak, "I won't accept that, Doctor Blight…"

"Is gone. Years ago, and Linka never found out what happened to Mal." Tanya shook her head, "Believe me Wheeler she tried everything, we just do not have a way to do it."

He didn't say anything, just stared through her until she felt compelled to break the silence. "It is not all bad. You have a standing invitation from the Planeteers to return, not that they have much choice since they have not been able to call Captain Planet in sixty years."

Wheeler looked down at the fire ring still resting on his finger. "I guess I really screwed that one up, but my time is past, I'm a relic. I'll have to give the ring back, I'm sure Gaia can find someone else now."

"You do understand that you yourself have not aged? Your whole life is in front of you." The young blond asserted, "You were held outside of this realm, in the very fabric of the universe."

"You make it sound exciting." He gave a humourless laugh, "It was like holding your breath for a few seconds, that's all, and then I find out that I've lost everything."

Tanya shook her head, "You could not have been aware of time passing because it was not, it is just the way your brain processes..." her words trailed off as she saw his expression. "I am sorry. I do not mean to...I just get caught up in the science. You have not lost everything Wheeler, your things are in storage and your friends put some money by for you. The Planeteers have changed but they still exist… or if you really do not want to go back, I guess you could stay here."

"As a lab rat?" he asked coldly wondering if she really thought the things she'd listed could offer comfort in such a situation.

Tanya shook her head vehemently, "I would like to have our doctor run some tests of course, but nothing intrusive, just to make sure you are not suffering any ill effects."

 _ **Sure you do**_ **.** He thought, but there was no heat behind it, in fact he was finding he didn't care much about it one way or the other… and he felt the same way about the Planeteers.

"This is… was, Linka's home." Tanya told him, "You will always be welcome here, and I am sure there is work you can do here if you want to."

It was Wheeler's turn to shake his head, "I've already told you I'm not the brainy type." He paused, the situation still sinking in. "I guess I can help out though, run errands and stuff. I dunno, something to pay for my keep while you work out how to send me back."

She sighed, "I really do not know anyone who is working on that sort of thing, but I will contact the scientific community and find out for you. You should contact Gaia too, she might have an idea."

He nodded, "I will… so, are you going to tell me what happened to the others? My friends I mean, the original Planeteers."

"As far as I know they are still alive," Tanya said. "Kwame definitely is, I can set up a satellite link to him later if you want? He is retired now but was the president of Africa for many years and was much loved, along with his wife Georgie. They would visit my Ah, Linka, sometimes when I was growing up. Ma-Ti got into law so that he could defend his people's rights and after certain protection laws were passed he went back to become the medicine man of his tribe, he was married with children by then but I never heard more about him afterwards. Kwame might know more."

Wheeler nodded. "And Gi?"

Tanya laughed and gave a little shrug, "I am not sure. Linka would only say that she was where she belonged and that she was happy for her… I never really understood but she would not explain."

The American smiled knowing that Linka must have been referring to Oceanus and he wondered if their little mermaid had married Pontus after all. _Kwame will know._ He stretched out his limbs and leant back on the settee suddenly feeling very old and tired, though it was only in his mind.

"There is a room waiting for you." Tanya offered, "We wanted to make sure you would be comfortable until you were ready to move on… or if you are feeling up to it, Doctor Kolokov is available for your medical…"

"Sure." She stood up but he called her back, nodding up towards the ceiling. "Tanya, what's with the cameras, are you recording this?"

She shook her head, "They are just for security, this is a government funded facility." All the same her eyes strayed to the lenses set up in the corners of the room for a moment and it made Wheeler wonder who was watching. "That reminds me though, I need to ask you to remain here while I am away… I know Linka trusted you completely so I do too, but there is classified material here and…"

"I'm an American in a top secret Russian facility. That's kinda cool." He smiled at her, a mischievous glint in his eyes despite the lingering sadness, and for the first time she saw a hint of what had attracted her relative all those years ago. "You don't need to worry, I'll stay put. It's not like I'd understand any of it anyway."

Tanya laughed, "I will not be long."

 **To Be Continued…**


	3. What was there? Who cared?

**A/N:** So my stats tell me that this story has had 123 views and 74 visitors from countries including Canada, Philippines, Italy, Portugal, India, Australia, Brazil and the Netherlands, as well as the US and the UK... it's all fascinating. I love the idea of having something in common with people from all those different places!

Anyway, thank you to everyone who has read and especially those who review, I do appreciate it.

Tanya is not Wheeler's grandaughter btw, although that would have made a sweet story I kind of feel that she would have told him if that were the case. This chapter should shed some more light on the situation however. :)

* * *

 **Chapter Three -** **What was there? Who cared, to make it begin?**

An old woman sat in front of the security monitors watching the young red-head they'd just rescued as he lounged on the sofa, his head tilted back and his eyes closed though she knew he wasn't asleep.

Her long grey hair was tied up in a chignon, her face was wrinkled but didn't hide the beauty that was once hers, in fact she was still very attractive and didn't show _all_ of her 83 years. Her clothes were practical and neat, and her expression was calm and serious. Only her eyes betrayed the deep sadness she felt as the image on the screen brought back memories of a precious time long ago.

"I have to say I'm impressed." Tanya said in her native language as she entered the room, "He's dealing with all this much better than I would."

Linka smiled but it did not reach her eyes which were dry despite the pain. "He always acts like the world is a wonderful place but somehow still expects the worst, it is a product of his childhood."

Without looking away from the screen she added, "He deserves better."

Tanya tilted her head as she regarded the older woman, "It might help for him to see a friend, I still do not understand why you wanted me to tell him you were dead."

"He needs to start a new life, it will be easier to do that without any... ties, to the past."

"You told me I could put him in touch with Uncle Kwame..." Tanya persisted. "Isn't he a tie too?"

Linka shook her head, "That is different."

"How?"

Linka finally turned to look at the young blond, a frown on her face. "You are not stupid Tanya, do not act like it."

Unperturbed Tanya said, "You were in love with each other, all the more reason to be there for him now, surely?"

Her relative shook her head, "He did not know that I loved him then, it can do no good to tell him now. I do not want him to know I lived sixty years full of regrets and I do not want him to live the next sixty years thinking about what might have been. Let him think I moved on, let him think I never loved him, it will make it easier for him to forget me, and forget me he must."

"I know, but he's alone and…"

" _ **And what?**_ _"_ Anger briefly replaced the misery in Linka's eyes, " _ **Look at me! I am an old woman, just what is it you think I could do to give him comfort? The attraction between us was physical, we had nothing in common outside of our dedication to Gaia, that is why I never gave in to him and why I cannot let him see me now. But you, if you want to make him less lonely go ahead, he will not turn you down, he never did turn down a pretty girl.**_ " She looked away, the fight draining out of her. "They all wanted him, all the girls, and he flirted with every single one of them. I could never have trusted him with my heart."

Tanya's voice was barely above a whisper, "But you never got over him either."

It wasn't a question but Linka answered anyway, her gaze riveted once more the screen. "Nyet." Her hand reached out so that her fingers could press against the glass, she knew it was the closest she would ever get to him again. "He is exactly as I remember him, he has not changed since I last saw him all those years ago. I know Gaia said he would not and I understand the physics of why he did not, but still somehow it is hard to believe."

"He is attractive." Tanya commented, "But the only comfort he's going to get from me is someone to talk to, and that's mostly because I feel guilty about lying to him. What am I supposed to say when he starts asking me about my Grandfather? And he will, you know he will. And then there is Kwame and Georgie, they'll be very surprised to find out that I didn't invite them to your funeral!"

"Kwame knows what I intended, he understands." Linka assured her, "He will keep my secret, as will Gaia. As for the rest, I want him to think I was happy Tanya, I do not care what you tell him as long as it is not the truth."

* * *

The medical turned out to be just what his host said it was, a routine check-up with some blood tests and a few new types of scans which Wheeler wasn't interested enough in to ask about. It had taken over an hour however and he was very glad when the doctor finally released him back into Tanya's care.

"I hope you find your room comfortable," She said, letting him in to a small, plainly decorated room with a bed on one side and what looked like a large, flat television screen mounted on the opposite wall. A cupboard and a small table took up most of the rest of the space. "We do not get much in the way of luxury here."

"It's fine, thanks." His tone expressionless.

The Russian girl pointed at the cupboard, "We took the liberty of providing some clothes for you, it should all be the right size… though I am not sure they will be to your taste our choice was limited."

"I'm sure they'll be fine, thanks."

Tanya grimaced, "I am not stupid enough to ask you if you are ok, but please, if I can help…"

Wheeler offered her a small smile and shook his head. "I'm just feeling tired, it's all been a bit much, you know?"

She nodded, and closed the door they had just come through, revealing another behind it, "The bathroom, if you want a shower or anything. I am afraid that you will have to come down to the mess hall for dinner, and there will be a guard outside the door to escort you… or you can call me… I really do not want you to feel like a prisoner it is just…"

"Classified. You said."

She nodded and pointed at the screen, "I put in a call to Uncle Kwame, you should hear from him soon."

"Thanks."

"You can also get television and internet on the screen, there is a control panel in the table…"

He nodded.

Tanya bit her bottom lip in a way that reminded him painfully of Linka and then excused herself, finally leaving him alone.

There were no cameras here, at least ones Wheeler could see, but he still couldn't bring himself to care whether or not they were spying on him, all he wanted was to sleep… and to wake up back in his own time. He stretched out on the bed and closed his eyes hoping that one way or another he'd never see that room again.

It was almost an hour later that the beeping woke him. It started quietly and got steadily louder and for a few disorientated minutes he couldn't work out where he was or what the insistent noise was either. At last he matched it with the flashing light on the corner of the screen but it still took him a few go's to work out how to activate it.

Still a little groggy from his nap, it was a few moments before Wheeler managed to trace his friend's features in the well-dressed and wiry, grey haired old man on the screen. "Kwame?"

The African laughed, "Wheeler! It is so good to see you, back with us at last. I am very different, am I not my friend?"

Wheeler smiled, "Nah, I'd know you anywhere. How's Georgie?"

"She is very well, Tanya told you we married?" And when the American nodded he launched into a long description of his children and grandchildren, ending with, "You will have to come and stay with us. It has been so long since we saw Linka and Tanya."

Wheeler's face paled, "But don't you know that… that is Tanya said that Linka… died."

Kwame grimaced, "I forgot she… I am sorry Wheeler. At my age the memory starts to play tricks…"

"It's ok." But it really wasn't, Wheeler had a lump in his throat and was the closest he'd been in a long while to breaking down and crying. "None of this seems real to me yet."

His friend nodded silently clearly full of remorse for his slip of the tongue.

"Tell me about Ma-Ti and Gi." Wheeler wanted to change the subject very badly, "Tanya said they're still around?"

Kwame nodded cautiously, "I have not heard from them in many years but I am sure Gaia would have told me if anything had happened to them. In any case they were both happily married with families, and living in the places they loved the most. No one can ask for more than that."

"Yeah."

"I am sorry Wheeler, I am usually more diplomatic." Kwame assured him, his voice full of guilt.

The American quickly shook his head, "Don't be, don't apologise for being happy Kwame. The last thing I would ever want is to screw your lives up too."

They talked for a while longer, carefully avoiding more personal subjects, and ended with Kwame repeating his invitation for Wheeler to visit, and Wheeler carefully avoiding making a firm commitment.

 **To Be Continued…**


	4. Is it forever or will it all end?

**A/N:** LOL I love the speculation but you'll have to wait and see.

Thanks again for reading and reviewing, I hope you like the next chapter :)

* * *

 **Chapter Four - Is it forever or will it all end?**

Wheeler had declined the offer of dinner the night before but by the morning he was starving and since the whole time travel thing hadn't been just a nightmare the way he'd hoped it was, he asked his guard to escort him to the mess hall, or anywhere he could get some breakfast.

Tanya's face lit up when he entered the room, not because she was particularly happy to see him herself but because she knew Linka had fretted about his lack of appetite and she hoped that his appearance was a good sign. "Did you sleep well?"

The American shrugged, "I guess, I still feel a bit groggy though."

"Most likely an after-effect of the time distortion." She replied apologetically as they collected their meals from the kitchen staff. "If it does not wear off we can get Doctor Kolokov to run some more tests."

Wheeler gave her a wry smile, "It'll wear off."

She laughed, but her expression turned serious again, "I have started making enquiries about time travel research but it is not looking promising. If anyone is working on it, they are not making it public, I am sorry."

"I'm not giving up." He replied and she nodded, not sure what else to say.

They ate in silence for a while but finally Wheeler said, "What would you do?"

"I am not sure I understand you?" Tanya said slowly.

The ex-Planeteer shrugged, "What would you do? In my place… hang around here and wait? Try and get a job? What?"

Her gaze turned inwards as she considered the question and it was several moments before she responded, "I believe I would try to find out as much as I could about what I had missed first, and then perhaps try to find somewhere I could fit in and move on… although as a scientist I might also start researching ways back… I am not sure Jason. I do not think I am the right person to ask."

"Yeah, but who is?" he shrugged. "Well there's no point in my trying to build a time machine myself so that's out for a start."

Tanya looked at him curiously, "Are you sure? You keep putting yourself down but… I am sorry it is just that Linka has always spoken of you as if she believed you could do anything."

He laughed but his heart was thumping in his chest at the idea of his Russian friend speaking of him in such terms. "I've always been practical I guess, and not the kind of person who gives up easily when I set out to do something… but this stuff? Physics and Quantums and all that are way over my head." He thought for a moment and then added, "Given the right parts and a good design I could probably put a time machine together but you need to understand why it works to do the design in the first place, yeah?"

The Russian still looked thoughtful, "Da… you could study? It is not too late to learn…"

"Linka gave you a really weird idea of me if you think so." Wheeler grinned, "But it's good to know she didn't think I was a complete loser."

"Not at all." Tanya shook her head vehemently, "Jason she… she regarded you very highly."

Wheeler swallowed and looked back down at his breakfast.

"I am sorry."

"Not your fault." He took a long breath and blew it out slowly trying to get hold of his emotions. "Let's change the subject though okay? Tell me what this grey stuff I'm eating is…? And what the hell is that brown stuff that I'm definitely _**not**_ eating?"

The Russian gave a soft laugh and began to explain their breakfast, laughing harder at his reactions and doing her best to persuade him to try some of the other options. She had the odd feeling that he was trying to make her feel better, odd because it was supposed to be her doing the comforting.

* * *

Their conversation continued along innocuous lines until they were done eating and then Tanya took her new friend on a slightly limited tour of the facility, ending up in her own lab where the data collected about the Quantum Fibre was held. Wheeler let her explain her research and findings without trying to understand any of it, she was too caught up in her subject to notice anyway.

"We really have just scratched the surface, if we could harness it in some way…" She smiled, "I am boring you, I apologise."

"Stop apologising for everything, you're not responsible." The American grinned at her, "Besides, I'm used to listening to technobabble with a Russian accent, it's kinda soothing."

Tanya laughed but then he took her off guard with a question she didn't understand at first.

"I suppose he was a brain box too?"

"Who was?"

"Your grandpa… Linka's husband." He was frowning. "Scientist type? Or was it someone I'd met… oh god, please tell me it wasn't Greg."

The young woman blinked, "Who is Greg?"

"Just someone Linka used to like." He sounded sulky all of a sudden and the shrug of his shoulders was less casual than he'd intended.

Tanya felt a surge of anger towards her relative. _How can she love him and let him hurt like this? I've known him less than a day and I could not do it…_

"She never mentioned a Greg." She told him, putting off lying as long as she could. "In fact I have never heard her mention anyone but you… and she mentioned you a lot."

Wheeler raised an eyebrow, "Her husband must have been a very understanding man if that's true?"

The lovely blond coloured, "Jason, look around you… the government fund this facility but Linka is… was, the driving force behind it. She joined the original scientific team sent to investigate the fibres, but she did more than that, she inspired them, she kept them together, pushed them and fought for the funding to keep the project going. She did that for you. She loved her family but you came first, we always knew that. Every breakthrough she made, every award she won, it was all for you… to bring you home. For this."

"But she had a family, a home. If my… absence, inspired her career choice, it wasn't her sole focus." He held up a hand to forestall her answer. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad about that, there was nothing I wanted more than for her to be happy. I just can't help wanting to know what kind of guy she finally fell for, I've always had this crazy jealous streak when it comes to Linka, but I want to know that he treated her right... that she made the right choices. You know?"

Finally beginning to understand just how well Linka understood him, Tanya gave in to the restrictions the older woman had placed on her and began to tell him the things she'd thought of the night before. "He… he was one of the scientists assigned here. He shared her obsession with the fibres, if for a different reason. That is how they got to know each other, he understood her dedication to getting her friend back, and he admired her and helped her so… so he never really questioned it. They'd known each other for a few years before their relationship became anything else and I think by then they both knew that it was unlikely their work would be completed in their lifetimes."

She looked down at the floor, unable to meet his gaze in case he saw the truth in the tears she was trying to hold back. "They _**were**_ happy together, Jason. I just did not want you to think that she forgot why she was doing this, and she did talk about you all the time too, because she wanted us to know you the way she did."

He sounded a little choked but he was still joking, "I guess my disappearing made her forget all the bad stuff huh? I think you got the edited version."

"Not entirely." Finding herself on safer ground Tanya smiled up at him suddenly. "I know you have a thing for immature practical jokes, you don't pay attention when you're bored and you're easily distracted by a pretty face. You flirt too much, don't do house work and avoid being serious whenever possible."

That got a more genuine laugh but it was still subdued. "Sounds about right… Well. I guess if she did all that for me, I'd better make the best of it huh? Get on with living this life she wanted me to have. That _**was**_ what she wanted, right?"

Tanya nodded, "You have made a decision about how to do that?"

"I'll do the only thing I know how to do. I'll go back to the Planeteers." He didn't sound happy.

 **To Be Continued…**


	5. Searching my past

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing! I look forward to finding out what you think of my 'new' Planeteers :D

* * *

 **Chapter Five – Searching my past for the things that I've seen**

"Who won?" Luc's Quebecois accent still sounded strange to Wheeler's ear so there was always the slightest of pauses before he answered, as if his brain had to translate the words.

The American dropped down on his towel in the shade, and looked out to sea where the new Water Planeteer was still riding the waves. He grinned as he watched her lithe form take off. "We weren't keeping score."

Elizabeth flicked a page on her e-book next to him without looking up, "I'm surprised a guy of your age can keep up."

Wheeler laughed as she'd known he would, the tall dark-haired Englishwoman had been given the Heart ring and it had definitely improved her awkward social skills. Flirting with Wheeler with mild insults was not only safe, she had decided, but good practise.

"You'd be amazed at what I can keep up Sweetheart." He joked, knowing that she was as little interested in him as he was in her. Bronwyn on the other hand was a different matter. His eyes strayed to the blond Australian once more, just now performing an Aerial with perfect grace. "I'm just grateful that _something_ I'm good at hasn't changed, though Bron definitely gives me a run for my money."

Elizabeth gurgled with mirth, "Are we still talking about surfing?"

Luc joined in and Wheeler wreaked his revenge by wrestling her reader away from her, "I bet I know why your mind's in the gutter… yep I was right!" He began reading from the rather sexy romance novel she'd been indulging in and she protested, trying to get it back but he held her at arms length, still reading it aloud until he and Luc were laughing so hard he couldn't speak any more.

Red faced, the Heart Planeteer retrieved her book and gave him the kind of thump on the arm that would leave a bruise, though it wasn't really hard enough to bother him and he just gave her a saucy look.

"Where's Keito?" Bronwyn asked as she joined them, pushing back her long wet blond hair from her face and kneeling on the end of Wheeler's towel as she used her own to get rid of some of the sea spray from her body.

"He is practicing his archery." Luc replied with a shrug.

Bron shook her head, "I can't understand how he can bear to go through all that ritual. Strewth, just shoot the thing!"

Elizabeth smiled at her friend, "Always looking for instant gratification?"

"Deadset!" the other girl confirmed, looking meaningfully at Wheeler.

The Fire Planeteer had gone quiet since their Japanese companion had been mentioned and the smile he gave her now wasn't encouraging. It wasn't that he didn't like Keito, it wasn't personal at all, it was just something about seeing someone else wearing Linka's ring that made him uncomfortable in a way the others didn't.

Aware of Wheeler's withdrawal, Luc stood and gestured for Bronwyn to join him, "Come, I know you are itching to be up and doing, you will teach me to 'Cut Back' oui?"

"Oui, Oui." The Water Planeteer said quickly, rising to join him, her pursuit of Wheeler instantly forgotten.

"She likes you, you know." Elizabeth said softly when they'd gone.

The American grimaced, "She's made that clear, yeah."

"So… maybe you should take her up on her offer." She suggested, "You could do with letting go a little and Bron's not looking for something deep and meaningful."

Wheeler laughed softly, a self-mocking sound that was almost bitter, "Once upon a time I wouldn't have thought twice about it."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "You aren't _that_ old."

"I feel it sometimes." He replied more seriously than she liked, but she replied equally seriously.

"Too soon for the pep talk?" she asked.

Wheeler blew a long sigh out between his lips, and shook his head, "Bron and I have a lot of things in common, more than I've had with anyone else to be honest but… I just don't see her that way. Maybe I don't want to see her that way, maybe it is too soon."

He clearly didn't believe that time would make any difference however. The truth was as much as he liked his new colleagues he didn't really feel any connection to them, or to anything in that time. Asking Gaia if he could return home had been easier than he'd expected and the others had greeted him warmly, which might have had something to do with being able to call Captain Planet again, at least at first, but they'd helped get him up to speed on modern living, and he'd caught on quickly. Somehow though, it just wasn't the same.

"I think I'll go and get changed." He said suddenly, standing and picking up his beach towel as if to ward off any arguments. "I'll see if Gaia needs me to do anything."

* * *

Wheeler held the unfortunate bird carefully as he cleaned the oil from its feathers, speaking to it reassuringly from time to time.

"You're good at that." Bronwyn commented, cleaning off her own slicked creature.

"I had a good teacher." He replied quietly.

Not one for being overly diplomatic, the Australian stated the obvious. "Linka."

He nodded, strangely relieved to hear someone else say her name, the others usually avoided it. "She loved animals, birds especially." He grinned at the memory, "And she wasn't shy about telling me when I was getting something wrong."

"Were you in love with her?" It was question born of curiosity rather than emotion, she wanted to know, so she asked.

Wheeler released the bird before he answered, and then he did he turned to meet her eyes, "I still am. Look, I know it's been years ok, but for me it's just a couple of months. I can't even entirely get my head around the idea that they're not all just somewhere else, you know? My versions of them that is, the young ones."

She nodded thoughtfully, and again said what was on her mind, "I'm not sure that's a reason to live like a monk though, but it's your call. You know where I am."

The Fire Planeteer smiled and picked up his next patient, "Thanks, I appreciate the offer at least."

It was becoming increasingly difficult for him to hide just how miserable he was there, he even felt guilty about it though the return of the fifth Planeteer ring and Cap himself was surely an advantage that outweighed his lack of enthusiasm. The Alaskan oil spill would have been much worse if it hadn't been for their crystalline crusader, as many incidents had been during his absence. There was a lot to clean up and it was their job to do it.

"Gaia was happy to see you." The Water Planeteer continued, "The Captain too I think."

He was saved from having to answer by the others coming to join them. More oil had washed up further down the coast and they wanted to call for extra help again. Wheeler nodded and stood, this part still felt wrong but the summoning was new to them and they'd looked to him to lead the way... in fact despite how long they'd worked together before his return he found them turning to him for guidance on a great many things. It was unsettling and often made him feel his chronological age.

" **Fire!"** he began and the others followed.

" **Water!"**

 **"Earth!"**

" **Heart!"**

" **Wind!"**

" _ **By your powers combined, I am Captain Planet!"**_ They applauded even as Wheeler bit down on his Planeteers' usual response. Cap didn't appear to notice.

As was now usual at this point Elizabeth took over, giving their hero an explanation of what they needed him to do, which for some reason the American didn't understand seemed to include an apology for calling him at all.

Wheeler shook his head. _This is normal now, I'll get used to it._

* * *

"I tell you Tanya, I don't know how Buck Roger's did it." Wheeler joked sadly as he looked at the image of Linka's relative on the communication system.

"Who?" She looked blank.

He groaned, laughing softly "Geez, thanks for reminding me I'm an old man! I get enough of that from the others."

She chuckled, knowing that he was teasing her. Their weekly call had become the highlight of both their weeks, for Tanya because he was very different to her other friends and made her laugh, for Wheeler because it felt like she was all he had left of Linka. It hurt to be reminded of how his friend had got on with her life and had a family but it was still contact with her, of a sort. Something he no longer felt on Hope Island.

"So... What did this Roger do that you do not know how to do?"

"Buck Rogers." he corrected softly, "He let go of the past and worked out where he fit in the future."

"You are doing that."

"No, I'm not. I'm trying but it's like I'm just going through the motions." he sighed. "You know, we go around with all these things in our heads, battling for priority. It's life and death, it's the end of the world, I can't live without it… but when you lose everything, really lose everything, then suddenly it's clear what really matters... And I can't do a damn thing about it."

"Life is like that sometimes." Tanya pointed out. "People do face that kind of loss just from normal causes, and they survive one day at a time."

The American gave her a wry smile, "Are you telling me to suck it up?"

"Nyet, I would not do that. I am saying that you are not giving yourself enough time, who is to say when you will be ready to move on?"

Wheeler's expression turned indescribably sad, "Linka. She thought I would, didn't she?"

"Eventually..."

He shook his head, dismissing his feelings, "It doesn't matter. She was probably right, she usually was."

"Do not do that. You can talk to me." The Russian assured him.

"There's no point in talking about it, it's not going to change anything." He ran his hands roughly through his hair like he was washing away the bad thoughts, "I don't know what I'm even complaining about, I'd have lost her sooner or later. She'd have got married and that would have been worse because I'd have had to pretend to _**her**_ that I'm happy, this way avoids a lot of awkwardness."

Tanya looked like she was going to argue some more so he made an excuse and ended the call.

When she called the following week she was told he was out on a mission, and he didn't call her back.

 **To Be Continued…**


	6. Is it my life or something I dreamed?

**A/N:** Thanks everyone, it's great to know you're enjoying this!

This chapter has a little swearing at the beginning, I hope you'll forgive me but I think it's warranted under the circumstances. ;)

* * *

 **Chapter Six – Is it my life or just something I dreamed**

Tanya didn't hear from Wheeler again for six weeks, then one morning she was called to the front desk of the facility by a very harassed sounding guard, only to find a restrained Fire Planeteer struggling with his captors and glowering at anyone within range.

"What is going on?" She demanded.

"I'm sorry Miss Orlova, he is demanding to see your…" The guard began but she interrupted him.

"It is ok, I will deal with this, let him go." Turning to greet Wheeler as he moved towards her, "Jason, what has happened?"

The anger in his eyes made her take a step back and she inwardly cringed as it was reflected in his voice, **"You lied. Linka's not dead, she's here and you lied to me about it. I thought you were a friend but you were just playing some sick game!"**

"Nyet!" She paled, "It was not like that, it was what she wanted. I _**am**_ your friend, I did not like lying to you… how did you find out anyway?"

"From a reporter. A fucking reporter who covered some fucking social event over here and just happened to mention my old friend! Do you have any idea how that felt?" He wasn't shouting any more but it was like he was spitting venom and Tanya shrunk further away while the guards closed in, ready to protect her. "I'm not going until I see her, you got that?"

The young girl nodded, "I will take you to her."

A solemn procession made its way through the facility with Tanya in the lead and Wheeler, flanked by two security men, radiating menace behind. As she suspected, Linka had been watching on the monitors and was waiting for them in her private rooms.

The old woman rose as they entered, her face unreadable. "Leave us alone."

The men looked at Tanya, their faces wary and in turn she addressed her relative, "Um… it might be better if we stay… for now."

This drew a huff from Wheeler, who until now had been staring the older woman with wide eyes. He growled out, "For fuck's sake Tanya, I'm not going to hurt her!"

Linka nodded and the others finally withdrew, leaving a pregnant silence behind them.

At last the American said one word, "Why?"

"I am an old woman." She replied.

"So?"

"So, I thought it would be easier for you not to see me like this." She shrugged. "I have lived my life, you need to get on with yours."

Wheeler wished he could remain angry but now, in her presence, that was rapidly draining away leaving only hurt. "We were friends, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

She held out her hands, "This facility is a testament to what our friendship meant to me."

"Then why?" he sounded choked.

"I am an old woman."

" **Stop saying that!** " he yelled, "You always knew way more than me, you thought I was immature, you never just let go and enjoy yourself, _**you were born old!**_ What difference does it make?"

Tears gathered in Linka's eyes, "I thought you always wanted something else… something more than friendship."

Wheeler threw his hands up in the air in exasperation, "What does that have to do with anything? It's not like I stood a chance with you. I woke up a million light years from home – do not correct me – and what I needed most was to know you were ok, and you let me think you were dead…"

He broke off, unable to continue, looking at the floor rather than the tears now falling freely down her wizened face.

"I am sorry Yankee," Her voice cracking, "It honestly thought it would make it easier…"

Her hand reached out for him involuntarily as he looked up at her once more, then he was closing the distance between them and wrapping his arms around her in a strong embrace she hadn't felt in sixty years.

* * *

Linka closed her eyes. Sitting on her sofa in the Yankee's arms her head tucked neatly under his chin, she could imagine herself to be a young girl again. It couldn't last of course but whatever time they could steal together, she would treasure.

"Tell me everything," He said after a while, "I want to hear about your life here, all the things I missed."

"Nyet," She replied softly, "I do not want to think about that."

He kissed her grey hair as if he still only saw gold, "It's ok Babe."

She fought back tears and the almost overwhelming urge to yell that it wasn't ok, that it wasn't fair and that her heart was breaking all over again. She remained silent.

"Tell me about your work then," He continued, "Anything, I just want to listen to your voice."

Linka did as he asked, knowing that he wouldn't understand half of it and equally knowing that he didn't care. At last however she said, "Your turn, tell me about the new Planeteers."

He shrugged, "They're nice I guess, friendly. They make me feel old at times but at least I know what I'm doing, not much has changed in the pollution business… which is pretty depressing if you think about it."

"I try not to." The Russian said dryly.

The door chime sounded and Linka reluctantly pulled away, moving a little further apart from him on the sofa before calling for her visitor to enter.

Tanya entered nervously, "I am sorry for intruding… I know it is not the best time, but you are due at the school in half an hour." She looked at Wheeler and explained by way of an apology, "This facility has a high profile in the local town and Linka is its head. The government just had the school gymnasium rebuilt and Linka is to open it."

The American nodded, "No problem. I can wait here."

He was more relaxed than the young Russian girl had yet seen him, and he had an air of contentment that surprised her.

"Come with us Yankee," Linka suggested, "They will not mind having a Planeteer there."

He grinned at her, "Sure thing Babe."

Tanya's eyes opened wide, "Babe?"

"Always." Wheeler replied firmly, amused at her reaction.

Linka laughed, a natural sound that caused more surprise in her younger relative than perhaps it ought to have done. "Da, well I think you should keep that to yourself when we are out in public."

Shrugging, Wheeler got to his feet and held a hand out to help her up. Both women got the impression he didn't like the restriction but at least he wasn't arguing with it.

* * *

After the dedication of the gym, the headmaster led them over to the buffet that had been laid out for the occasion. Linka's tired limbs were begging for a chair but she refused to show such weakness in front of Wheeler.

"It was an inspiring speech," The teacher congratulated her, "You obviously remember what it was like to be their age, which is more than I can boast of."

"I have had cause to remember recently…" Linka replied without thinking, her gaze drifting to where Wheeler and Tanya were laughing over their food selections.

The head master nodded, "Of course… some sort of relative of yours perhaps?"

Linka snapped back into focus, "Da… uh, a cousin… from America."

"Ah yes, I caught the accent," The middle aged man said indulgently, speaking to her as most people speak to the elderly, as if they've already lost most of their wits. "And what does he do for a living?"

"He's a Planeteer." She replied shortly, just as Wheeler came up beside them.

"Talking about me?" he teased, having only understood the one word in a conversation held primarily in Russian.

Linka nodded, "I was just explaining that you are my cousin's grandson, who has just joined the Planeteers."

The teacher beamed at him, "Keeping it in the family? We are very proud of our local heroine."

Fortunately he was called away just then and didn't hear Wheeler lean in to whisper, "You want me to punch him for you, Babe?"

She laughed in spite of herself, "One of the hazards of getting old."

"What was that about me being your cousin anyway?" Wheeler asked, handing her a plate of food.

"He suggested it and I agreed… it seemed easier than trying to explain the truth."

"Easier than, 'we're old friends'?" he queried.

Linka nodded, "Much easier, he might have completely misunderstood."

Wheeler frowned but didn't get to reply as Tanya brought one of the other teachers over to meet him, a pretty young woman of her own age who was dying to meet the handsome celebrity. Falling back into his usual flirty manner he was completely unaware of the blaze he'd ignited in his old friend.

Linka chastised herself over and over again as she fought down the rising sense of jealously that started the minute he greeted the young woman. _Durak! You are a stupid old woman! He was always like this and that was when you were beautiful, you cannot even begin to compete now… and you should not even be thinking about trying! Stupid, stupid, stupid…_

When they got back to the facility Linka finally gave in to exhaustion and went to lie down. It was not just her physical self that needed rest, she had been through an emotional rollercoaster and hadn't yet decided how to deal with it.

"Is she ok?" Wheeler asked with concern.

"Da. I think so." Tanya replied, "She is very determined and sometimes overdoes things."

He nodded and dropped down on the couch where he'd sat with Linka earlier.

"Jason… I am sorry about keeping things from you." She began, "I knew it was wrong, but Linka can be…"

Wheeler laughed, "Yeah I know exactly how Linka can be… it's ok, forget it."

She smiled shyly, "I would still like to be your friend, even if you have your old one back?"

He nodded acceptance of her offer but said, "Do I have my friend back? I'm not sure she's too happy to see me, when we were at the school she mostly seemed embarrassed."

"She missed you a great deal…"

"Yeah I know, and I know she thought she was doing the right thing in hiding from me but…" He swallowed, "It _**was**_ a lifetime ago… maybe I'm just reading her wrong. I guess I don't know her that well anymore."

Tanya smiled sadly, "I do not think she has changed that much, but I promise you Jason, whatever is going on in her head, she _**is**_ happy to see you."

He smiled, his expression lightening a little, "So do you think it'd be ok if I hang around for a few days?"

"Definitely." She grinned back.

* * *

They had run out of things to say to each other within a day, partly because Linka refused to discuss her life without him and partly because they really did have nothing in common any more. However he'd still stayed an entire week and wasn't showing any signs of an imminent departure.

At last, hurting in ways he couldn't begin to understand, Linka snapped, "Wheeler, what are you still doing here?"

"Huh?" His spoonful of cereal stopped halfway to his mouth, "Did you want me to run an errand or something?"

"Nyet, what are you still doing _**here**_ , in Russia?" Linka put her hands on her hips in a gesture he knew well, "Your life is back on Hope Island, not here… wallowing in the past."

Wheeler paled and put down his bowl to stand and face her, "I just thought we could spend some time together, you know? Get to know each other again."

"Why?" she demanded bluntly.

"Why not?" He challenged in return.

Linka sighed, the fight seemingly going out of her though her words, spoken softly, belayed that, "Jason I did not spend my life trying to bring you back from oblivion so that you could waste yours following an old woman around."

He glared, "Stop calling yourself that."

"It is what I am!" She threw her hands up in the air, "Stop living in a fantasy, we are not a couple, we were never a couple."

"I didn't say we were." He looked hurt and it took all her willpower to keep going.

She shook her head, "Nyet you say we are friends, well that might have been true sixty years ago but it is not now. We are not friends, we are not anything. I have humoured you as much as I am going to. Go home Wheeler. Be a Planeteer, be whatever you want to be, but leave me to my old age, with my career, and my family."

Wheeler had gone ghostly white while she spoke and in the deafening silence that followed, turned and left without looking back.

Linka sank into the nearest chair as her elderly frame was wracked with sobs.

 **To Be Continued…**


	7. Searching my mind for truth to reveal

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews, here's the next part, it might answer some questions...

* * *

 **Chapter Seven - Searching my mind for some truth to reveal**

"Elizabeth, da?" Tanya asked, looking out of the Planet Vision at the Heart Planeteer. "Is Jason there?"

The English girl smiled and shook her head, "Sorry, he's out doing P.R. with Bronwyn."

"Oh."

Elizabeth laughed, catching the other woman's tone, "Really, they've gone to a youth club to talk shop."

Blushing, Tanya shook her head, "I am not jealous, if that is what you thought. I would be happy for him if he moved on, it would be terrible if he did not…"

"But?" the other prompted.

"When I see what this is doing to Linka, I think how awful it would be if he forgot her." The Russian gave a sad sigh, "It is like she has aged ten years over night."

"She hurt him." Elizabeth replied softly. "Very badly."

Tanya nodded, "She knows, and that is not helping… I have not heard from him - and neither has Uncle Kwame - which given the circumstances does not surprise me. I do not know exactly what she said, only that she sent him away so that he would not come back and I can tell her nothing to give her comfort. I just wanted to know how he is, perhaps you can answer me?"

The Planeteer shrugged, "He's coping if that's what you mean. He works too hard, but he's not drinking or doing drugs… or Bron." She met the other girl's gaze with pain in her own, "He is more unhappy now than when he first came back, but more determined to find a life for himself too… except that he won't let anyone in. It's hard to explain what I feel through my ring, it's like a barrier, an old one steeped in cynicism, and yet he's always friendly and patient with us."

"Somehow, I do not think it would help Linka to know that." Tanya said and the other girl nodded in silent and sympathetic agreement.

* * *

 **What thoughts are fantasy?**

Luc muttered under his breath for the hundredth time and Wheeler finally asked him what was wrong.

"Why are we sorting all of this garbage by hand?" the French Canadian asked, gesturing around him, "There is technology to do this for us, non?"

"Because it's only seventy percent effective." The Fire Planeteer sighed, wondering how he'd become the responsible one. "You sat through the same lecture I did."

His colleague groaned and continued separating the recycling, "Technology is part of the problem, I do not see why it cannot be part of the solution, and then we would only have thirty percent to do, oui?"

Wheeler shook his head, "It doesn't work like that, you'd have to find that thirty percent by sorting through all the other piles… jeez no wonder I drove them crazy!"

"Qui? Comment?", and seeing Wheeler's blank look, "Who? How?"

 _ **Linka.**_ He shook his head to dispel the thought, "The Planeteers, the original ones, and by asking dumb questions."

"Ah bah," Luc brushed it off as he'd known he would.

"You aren't the first person to think that technology could solve all our problems," Wheeler told him, "And that nearly got us killed."

He thought back to Doctor Derek's first controlled environment project, but it wasn't the experiment or the danger that his treacherous mind was recalling.

" _Sometimes I act like I do not like you but…" the lovely blond began coughing, the fumes choking back her words…_

"Jason!" Luc said impatiently, apparently not for the first time, "It is bad enough that I am up to my knees in other people's waste, I refuse to be doing it alone."

Wheeler forced his memories aside once more, and got on with the task in hand.

* * *

 **What Memories Real?**

"You are not ready?" Tanya commented, surprised that Linka was still at her desk and in her work clothes.

"I am busy this week," The older woman replied without looking away from her computer screen, "Go on without me."

"You did not attend last week either," Tanya pushed. "You promised Grandpapa that you would come to family dinner with me today."

Stiffening slightly, Linka said, "I am busy now, I will go next week."

Her relative frowned, "You cannot keep doing this…"

"I think you will find that I can." She responded dryly, "I have been doing it for years. My work has always come first."

"Yes but that was before…" Tanya bit her bottom lip.

Linka turned to look at her with a steely expression, daring her to continue. "Before?"

Raising her chin defiantly Tanya continued, "Before you released Jason Wheeler. Your work is a success, you should have time for your family now."

"What criteria are you using to define success?" The grey haired woman asked coldly, "There is still much we do not know about the Quantum Fibres, so much more work to be done."

Anger flared in the younger woman, "Nothing that cannot wait, you're hiding behind the work, just as you always have. Isn't it time you began living again?"

"Past time." Linka replied quietly, turning away again. "Long past time… it is too late now."

"Don't say that. Come with me to see Grandpapa, and Mama and Papa and everyone. Be a part of your family."

Linka smiled sadly at the equations before her, "It is not my family, I love my brother dearly but he and his children have always had lives of their own. You are the only one who could share my interest in the Fibres, the only one who understood."

"I do understand, but things are different now."

"Yes, things are different, but not for the better. I was wrong to interrupt the cycle, to bring him back early, it only caused more hurt. If he'd been released naturally I would be gone and he would not have to spend the next fifteen to twenty years waiting for me to die."

"I'm sure he doesn't see it that way! I know he doesn't. He just wanted to spend time with you." Tanya put in quickly.

Linka was staring into space as if looking at an image of the past, but really just picturing Wheeler's face. "I always thought it was the way I looked, I was very beautiful back then you know, and the way his eyes would take in every detail made me feel like a princess… until the next girl came along and he began flirting with her too. I could not trust him so I never gave him a chance, even though there were times when we were alone that I was almost sure that he was in love with me."

Tanya said softly, "He is still in love with you."

Linka shook away her distraction, "Nyet, it is not love, it never was. Friendship yes, remembered desire possibly, but nothing deeper. It is just easier to cling to the familiar, to idealise a memory."

She sighed and all at once seemed frail, "It is one thing for an old woman to dream of what might have been, but he is still young and his life was on hold. I did the only thing I could. No matter how painful it was, it was the right thing to do."

"I hope you're right Aunt Linka. I really do."

Linka was staring through her work rather than at it, and didn't answer.

Tanya hesitated then, "What will you do for dinner?"

Linka shrugged, "I can fetch something from the canteen, the same as anyone else."

"How about I get something from town for both of us? From Domashnyaya Yeda, your favourite?"

"Nyet Tanya, go and be with your family while you still can, do not let any opportunities pass you by." The old woman bent her head and said sadly. "My love is only for Science now, the Fibres are my children, and fortunately there is still enough left to learn about them to fill the rest of my days."

Making one last attempt her niece said, "You don't have to be alone…"

"Da… I do."

 **To Be Continued…**


	8. What kind of world am I going to find?

**A/N:** Thanks again for the reviews, I hope you enjoy this part :)

* * *

 **Chapter Eight - What kind of world am I going to find, will it be real or just all in my mind?**

"Tanya, report to me immediately!" Linka's voice over the intercom sounded frantic and fearing for her health the young woman dropped everything and ran through the base, dodging curious and concerned colleagues.

When she reached her relative's room she found the aging scientist crying at her desk, "What is wrong?"

Linka shook her head impatiently and gestured to the screen, "I want you to check this for me."

Wondering if her aunt had lost her mind, Tanya sat down beside her and started going over her calculations, and as she did, her eyes grew wide.

"You've done it!" She exclaimed at last, after running though the numbers for the third time, "You've proven that Quantum Fibre's aren't static! The difference in the frequencies between the various case studies, when run through your algorithm show a consistent positive or negative charge! This is amazing, it completely disproves at least a dozen theories."

"It does more than that." Linka said quietly, smiling for the first time in months. "It means we can send Jason home."

* * *

The Geo-cruiser set down at the base of a snow capped mountain in a remote part of New Zealand, and the Planeteers immediately disembarked. The valley they were in was green and startlingly beautiful, the only thing marring the landscape was a small, temporary settlement made out of tents.

Gaia hadn't explained their mission there but they were expecting to find the usual mix of inconsiderate humans messing up the environment, perhaps with a more clued in but uncaring boss. Which was why they were all very surprised to see Tanya walking towards them.

"Hello Planeteers!" She called out, beaming widely. "Welcome to our first 'sister site'."

"Tanya? What's going on?" Wheeler asked, a frown clouding his face as he was not altogether pleased to see her.

The Russian pretended not to notice, "Do you remember my telling you about the theory of Positive and Negative Quantum Fibres?"

Forgetting his annoyance his face twisted into an expression somewhere between panic and guilt, "Er, no?"

She sighed and got to the point, "We have found a way to send you back to your own time."

There was silence and instead of the excitement she'd expected at the announcement, the American looked even more unhappy.

At last he said, "Thanks but, I won't let you do that."

Tanya was stunned and so were the other Planeteers and they hesitated to follow him when he suggested they leave.

"Jason wait," Tanya took hold of his arm and made him turn back towards her, "I do not understand, do you not want to go home any longer?" Her eyes flicked involuntarily towards Bronwyn and back again.

"It's not that." He looked away, "Can't we just leave it?"

The young Russian woman began to feel a growing sense of anger and ill usage, this was not something she wanted to have to go back and tell Linka. They'd been working so hard over the last few months, ever since the older woman had made her discovery, to perfect the equipment they would need, and to go through scenarios to prevent a paradox… and he'd changed his mind? "Nyet, we cannot just leave it. You asked me for a way home, what has changed?"

Wheeler regarded her resentfully as if he expected her to know the answer already, but his answer surprised her nonetheless, "I won't endanger your life. I wasn't thinking when I asked you to help me, but I've thought about it a lot since…" He shook his head, "I'm with the Planeteers, I'm doing my job, it doesn't matter when."

"I do not understand," Tanya said, genuinely confused, "What does my life have to do with it?"

"Seriously?" He looked incredulous, "You can figure 'Quantum' but you don't get Time Travel 101? If I go back to the point I left, Linka will never meet your Grandad 'cos she'll stay with the Planeteers, you won't exist."

Understanding dawned, "Oh, that is not a problem…"

"Don't ask me to introduce them. I can't do it." His voice had dropped to barely above a whisper and though he was trying to hide it she could hear the pain underneath the words, "Look, Linka's made her feelings clear and to be honest, as long as I have to walk away, I'd rather be here."

Tears prickled at the corner of Tanya's eyes as she now questioned their decision to wait to tell him until everything was ready, what must he have been going through? "I am sorry."

He shrugged and would have once more turned to go but she tightened her grip on his arm, "There are… things we have not told you. You must speak to Linka once more before you make up your mind. Please?"

* * *

"Hello Yankee." Linka smiled but didn't get up, not trusting that her timeworn legs would hold her and not wanting him to see her weakness.

"Linka." There wasn't a trace of warmth in his voice.

Tanya quickly relayed their conversation to her relative and then excused herself from the tent, hoping that they would find a way past the hurt.

Linka's fingers had tightened to make fists as the younger woman spoke but she forced them flat before she said, "Tanya is not in any danger from your returning to the past, Wheeler. I made her lie to you, firstly that I was dead, secondly that she was my granddaughter and thirdly… whatever she told you about my husband."

The Fire Planeteer looked both confused and wary, "Then who is she, and why did she have to lie?"

"She is my great niece, part of Mishka's family, we both have the family features I believe?" She stopped but Wheeler waited in silence for her to answer the rest of his question and at last she looked away, "You asked her to tell you that I was happy, did you not?"

"Well, yeah." He shrugged, "Of course I wanted to know that you'd had a good life, I always wanted you to be happy."

"Well I was not. I was alone for a very long time and I did not want you to start your new life here with regrets." She clamped her hands together in her lap to stop herself from wringing them. "So she lied to you and so did I."

Wheeler's heart was hammering in his chest as he tried to take in everything Linka was saying to him, and what it really meant. "Because you said we weren't friends?"

"Because I let you think that you did not mean anything to me. Now, and back then too." She shook her head, she turned back to face him but her eyes were looking into the distance and the past, "At first I refused to believe that I had lost you. All I cared about was figuring out the fibres, but it was not scientific curiosity, I just wanted you back. Over ten years went by without my noticing until Mishka finally took me aside and pointed out a few realities. My research was nowhere near a solution and there was less and less of a chance of my finding you while we still had the possibility of a future together, I was not even sure that you had wanted that sort of future."

She sighed, "I let him convince me to start dating but I became what his wife Anna called 'a serial first dater'. There was always something I did not like about them, I considered it a success if I was not bored before dessert. That went on for about a year and Mishka seemed to think I was doing it on purpose because I had not given up hope, I had not, but I genuinely did not feel anything for them. It always came easier to you, I thought you would just move on."

"I used to be pretty casual about some things, yeah." He said, his voice no longer icy, "But flirting with a pretty girl is not the same thing as falling in love with her, and walking away from love is not something you can be casual about."

Linka shrugged, not knowing what to say and he prompted her to go on with her story. "There is not much more to tell. I kept working, and eventually Tanya joined me making it a little less lonely. Then one day I woke up and looked in the mirror and realised that it was by far too late for us. I did give up hoping then but the work was all I had left, and finally I succeeded but I could not face you. Having you here was a painful reminder that you were just starting your life while mine was over and it hurt so much, I am sorry for what I said but I could not stand it any longer."

He walked over to kneel in front of her and take her hands, "It's ok."

"Nyet it is not, but before I realised there was a way to prove the Negative Quantum Fibre theory I had begun to think it would have been better for both of us if I had just let you wait out the hundred years…"

"And now?" He spoke softly, reaching up to brush away the tears that had escaped down her lined face.

"Let me send you home Yankee?" She begged quietly, "Go back to me?"

He nodded, a slight smile creeping over his lips before he leant in to place them against hers.

Linka closed her eyes and kissed him back for a moment but then pulled away blushing deeply. "Crazy Yankee," she gasped, but she was smiling all the same.

* * *

Tanya placed a small electronic tablet inside the bag she was preparing and secured it.

"This is for Linka," she explained, "It contains all of her research and everything she will need to replicate it."

"Why will she need to replicate it?" Wheeler asked, leaning back against the bench.

The Russian gave him a saucy smile, "Is a paradox not covered in Time Travel 101? In your time you are still in the Quantum Fibre, and will need to be released after sixty years so that you can go back, otherwise when you get to that time naturally none of this will have happened and you will be back where you started."

He blinked, "You know, it's scary, but I think I actually followed that."

"Good." She laughed, "We have run a lot of scenarios and made some suggestions of how you should deal with things, ideally you should replicate your experiences exactly so that you go back as the same person but I am not sure that will be possible with so many people involved. If we had known it was possible to send you back, we would have kept you here until we were ready."

"We'll manage." Wheeler promised, "Linka will figure it all out."

Linka chuckled. She had been adjusting a small metal device, and now offered it to Tanya for the bag. "You have a perfectly good brain in your head Jason, you do not need me to think for you."

He pulled a face, "Yeah but why give myself a headache when you enjoy this stuff?"

The old woman rolled her eyes.

"You have not set this correctly," Tanya said worriedly staring at the device, "I thought we had agreed that he should return after the same amount of time that has elapsed here, you have added a couple of months."

"It is correct Tanya, trust me please?" her Aunt met her gaze with a look of determination and the young girl shrugged.

Wheeler however questioned it, "Is that before or after you left the Planeteers? Wouldn't it be better if I just went back to the point where I left?"

"It is after I left," she told him, "But it is before they replaced me, I think they were hoping I would return and with you there I will. And Nyet, you cannot go back to the point when you left, we are going to fix things and close the paradox. Just as you will need to be the person you are now, so do I."

He frowned, "So what happened to you? Why the extra time?"

She smiled, "Nothing bad Yankee, stop worrying, you will understand when you get back."

"Ok." Tanya interrupted again, holding up the device before putting it in the bag. "This is what is going to get you out of the Fibre at the right time…" she looked into his eyes, "Jason this is not without risk, we are quite confident it will work but if it does not you will be stuck in it until it opens again and negative Fibres do not have a regular pattern the way the positive one does, even Gaia could not tell us when or if you would be freed."

"So I could end up in the dark ages?" he asked, "Or with the dinosaurs or something?"

Tanya glanced at Linka and then nodded.

Wheeler swallowed, "Maybe if that happens I can find my way back to Russia and try the positive one again?"

"That would be dangerous." Tanya said, making him laugh at the irony.

"Come on let's do this." He put the bag strap over his head and arm. "You ready Babe?"

Linka rose stiffly and came around the table to take the hand he offered. "It will work Yankee, we have been running tests, I would not do anything to endanger you."

"Yeah, I know." He gave her a warm smile. "But either way it's worth the risk."

They left the tent together and joined the Planeteers while Tanya started issuing instructions to her team.

"I guess this is goodbye." Elizabeth said, stepping forward to hug Wheeler. "I hope you get home."

"Thanks." He turned to shake Luc's hand.

"Bon chance mon amie." Luc replied, grasping his hand warmly.

"All of you, thanks for everything."

Keito bowed and Bronwyn claimed a hug, "Take care of yourself, and try to have some fun once in a while."

Linka laughed at that, just as the area behind them began to glow.

Wheeler turned back to her, "Guess this is it huh? Don't suppose you'd be willing to tell me how to get you to fall in love with me?"

"I was already in love with you," She told him softly, "I just needed to know it was me you wanted and not my body."

"I wanted both," He replied candidly making her laugh again.

"Tell her you kissed me." She suggested.

He pulled a face, "Won't that just make her mad?"

She shook her head, her smile widening.

Wheeler shrugged and leant down to do it again causing a few shocked gasps from her team.

"You are impossible Yankee moy," Linka walked away but then stopped and pointed to a tree on the far side of the clearing, "Circle around to there and then run towards me."

The American gave her a mock salute, and jogged around the shimmering light. When he reached the tree he took a deep breath and ran forward, disappearing when he hit the centre of the disturbance.

 **To Be Continued…**


	9. Long Before This Life of Mine

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing, I really do appreciate it, and special thanks to Becks7 for her help and advice.

There's one more chapter to go but I have a feeling this is the one you've been waiting for? ;)

* * *

 **Chapter Nine - Long Before This Life of Mine, Long Before This Time**

" _You're giving up everything!" Gi protested as she watched her friend pack her things to join the other scientists in Russia._

 _Normally they wouldn't have accepted someone without the correct qualifications but as the Planeteers had discovered the Static Quantum Fibre, they'd allowed her initial involvement. Then when it became clear that she was not only capable of understanding the physics but of grasping concepts that were beyond them, they said 'well of course she_ _ **was**_ _Russian' and started treating her like an equal._

 _Six months later she had announced that she was moving to the site permanently and returned her ring to Gaia._

" _Nyet Gi, I am trying to get my everything back." She didn't meet her eyes but continued to place her clothes neatly in her bag._

" _Do you think it's really possible?" her friend asked sadly, "To get him back, I mean."_

 _Linka bowed her head to hide the tears that were pooling in her eyes, "It is the work of years, but I will not give up, I cannot."_

 _The scene shifted and Linka found herself sitting alone in the clearing with the sun streaming through the trees. She went there alone whenever she had free time, wanting to spend every moment she could with Wheeler before winter made it impossible._

" _They think I am crazy coming out here to talk to you, but I know that you are still here, in this place." She brushed away the tears that escaped down her cheeks. "I miss you…"_

* * *

Linka's eyes opened to the interior of a small tent and she sighed, wiping both sleep and tears away. Her dreams were seldom pleasant these days, her guilt over leaving the Planeteers was mixed with the deep ache of her lost companion and it made for many an unsettled night.

It had been over a year since Wheeler disappeared and having gained government funding to renovate Skumm's facility, they were well on their way to establishing a permanent base. No matter how many times she told herself that this was now her life however, it never quite felt real.

Forcing herself out of the temporary bed and getting ready for the day, the ex-Planeteer turned her mind to the strange readings they'd been picking up for the last few days, the reason she and her team had been sent to New Zealand. They were almost positive that there was another fibre there but detecting it was proving to be something of a challenge.

Linka was heading for the commissary tent when a shout went up and she rushed to her colleague's side. "What's happening?"

"I'm not sure… I think," he began nodding excitedly, "Da, it is a Fibre, it is opening!"

The young woman quickly checked his findings and concurred as the area they had been monitoring began to shimmer. The other scientists drew closer in awe, though most had the presence of mind to make sure their electronic devices were recording the phenomenon.

Linka stepped towards it, drawn in by the wonder of it, until she was several yards in front of the others. "It is beautiful…"

None of them were expecting the figure that came hurtling out of it moments later and their cries of alarm were too late as it barrelled into Linka sending them both crashing to the ground.

Linka blinked up at him, not believing her own eyes, or even the weight that was pinning her to the ground.

Wheeler's face broke into his customary grin, "Hey Babe, miss me?"

He laughed when she just stared at him, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly parted, realising she was – for once – too stunned to speak. Taking full advantage of the moment he leant down and kissed her, slowly deepening it as he felt her respond.

When her arms slipped up around his neck bringing him closer the team of scientists began to laugh and applaud but it was still several moments before they finally broke for air.

"How?" Linka asked, still looking dazed and making no move to release him or get up.

"You. How else?" He grinned, "And your niece. I have instructions for you, don't worry she wrote it all down."

The lovely Russian started to laugh, feeling like she'd never been happy before, and ignoring the presence of their audience pulled him back down so that she could reclaim his lips.

* * *

"Linka? Gaia gave us your message, what's wrong?" Gi rushed towards her friend, who stood quickly, placing her new tablet on her chair and received the incoming embrace.

"Nothing…" she was trembling slightly as she hugged the two guys but Ma-Ti, who could sense her mood, was all smiles. "He… he is here. Wheeler found a way back to us."

The others gasped in shock and Gi demanded that she repeat it.

Linka nodded, "I do not understand it all yet, there is so much data to go through, but it seems that we succeeded in getting him out of the Fibre early and then used the same technology to put him in another Fibre, the one here, to send him back. I do not know how it is possible, but for once I do not care."

"Where is he?" Kwame wanted to know.

"They wanted him to undergo a medical exam," Linka shrugged, "He was not very happy about it but he went with them. I have been looking at the data they sent back with him, it is staggering, a lifetime's worth of research." She swallowed and added, "My lifetime."

Before they could answer a familiar voice called out to them and Linka looked suddenly radiant. "Long time, no see!"

The Planeteers moved as one to greet their friend with Linka standing beside them laughing, but as soon as he was free he moved over to her side and tucked an arm around her. "Well, I've been given a clean bill of health and it looks like our ride is here, so whaddaya say we go home?"

Linka hesitated, raising a pair of worried eyes to his. "I… this is my home, well not here, but I have left the Planeteers and there is so much to do, especially now."

"You are still a Planeteer my friend," Kwame interrupted, "Your ring is waiting for you."

"I cannot just leave, I owe them. Besides, obviously this is what I am meant to be doing if it is me that sends Wheeler back." She sounded so unhappy the American tightened his hold on her.

He kissed her head and said, "It's ok Babe, we'll work something out. You don't have to decide right away and I think there's suggestions in that stuff I brought back. You and Tanya weren't leaving anything to chance."

Linka nodded, "You can go home if you want to? You do not have to wait for me."

"Does that mean I can stay with you if I want to? 'Cos you know, I've been waiting for you for years." he countered.

She went red but laughed along with the others, and then nodded, "If they will not let you stay at the facility we can always go to my family… we need some time to talk."

They were interrupted again by one of the Russian scientists, coming up to them in a hurry, "Linka, they want you and those devices back at base as soon as possible. We are looking into flights and you need to pack."

"We can take her?" Gi offered, "It'd be quicker and cheaper and that way we don't have to cut our visit short."

Her offer was speedily accepted they were soon on their way to Russia.

Wheeler and Linka sat beside each other in the Geo-cruiser but though she held his hand her attention was on the data pad she carried. The others were filling him in on what he'd missed in the last year and he was content to chat with them but the Russian's inattention began to irritate him and at last he said, "Is it really that interesting?"

Linka looked up with a start, "Nyet… da… I am reading the scenarios Tanya and I ran for what to do about the future, I am worried they are going to take this away from me. If we are not careful it will cause a paradox and…"

"Yep, I've had that conversation already." He gave her hand a squeeze.

"Da but she was the head of the research facility, she could do whatever she wanted. Jason I am there due to the good will of my government, I have no say in what happens and if I cannot make the senior scientists understand that this is not just a personal request…"

"You'll convince them Babe, you know your stuff." He gave her a look of such confidence that it took her breath away, "It is a personal request but if they want to keep that data they'd better find a way to close the paradox. If I can understand that, so will they."

"Do not put yourself down, besides _**you**_ listen, even when you do not like the answer."

Wheeler leant forward to kiss the hand that was joined with his, "I'll be right there with you, you're not alone in this."

"Not anymore." She acknowledged. It was exactly what she'd needed to hear.

* * *

Linka's superiors had been more understanding than she gave them credit for.

Once she and Wheeler had explained the situation and the importance of the data he'd brought back, they agreed that steps would have to be taken in the future to ensure that those events were not interfered with. Wheeler also convinced them that since it was Linka's work, she should receive the credit she was due and be allowed to continue to share in the discoveries, which as long as they had access to the data they were happy with because they weren't ruling out her making further progress.

It was arranged that Linka would continue to work for them, studying the data and having access to their facilities to carry out research when needed, but that the majority of her time could be spent on Hope Island, as a Planeteer. She also had the option to return there full time in the future if she chose.

The Russian girl had been trying very hard not to appear too excited by the prospect of going home in case it offended anyone but the thought of returning to her life with Wheeler made her heart race. She'd been very impressed with the calm way he'd handled the situation, and when she'd told him so he'd kissed her and said that after the past year he doubted anything would ever worry him again. She thought that was overly optimistic but she liked the change it had brought about in him... and the kiss.

Hours later, after a warm welcome from Gaia and an impromptu celebratory party with the other Planeteers, Linka and Wheeler found themselves alone in the common room. Wheeler hadn't let go of his beautiful companion for more than a few minutes at a time and now they were alone she cuddled into his side while they chatted, as if she'd always done so.

"At least you have a head start on the research this time," Wheeler pointed out, after she had commented that there was still a lot they didn't know about the Fibres.

"Da…"

"What's wrong?" He kissed her head, automatically offering comfort.

Linka hesitated then said, "The step up in scientific knowledge is amazing, but now I know more than I should do about my future… like my not getting married, it is not a good thing to know."

Wheeler gave her a squeeze, "That future is not going to happen, we changed things, you're going to make different choices."

"I am not sure of that, we still need some things to happen for you to get back here." She said sadly.

"You just have to make sure you pull me out at the right time, explain everything and send me back in the other fibre, no problem."

Linka laughed at how simple he made it sound, "There is more to it than that, getting you back has to be my priority."

"You'd better marry _**me**_ then." He told her.

She looked up at him, clearly startled. "What? …Marry you just to avoid being an old maid?"

He raised an eyebrow, "You're really gonna do this? We both just faced a future where we knew we'd be alone forever, and you're gonna pretend it was about the miracles of science?"

"You would not have been alone," She began, averting her gaze though wanting him to persuade her.

"You're wrong. I finally convinced you of that in the future and I'm going to do it again, we were made for each other and you know it, you're just being stubborn."

Linka pulled away and crossed her arms, though she didn't move completely out of his arms. "You are impossible Yankee."

Her words reminded him of another conversation. "I kissed you, in the future. I don't know why she wanted me to tell you that but she said I should so…"

"Yankee that is disgusting I was eighty years old!" The Russian exclaimed, "I must have been grey and wrinkly, not even you can be so…"

"Eighty four," he corrected her with a shrug, "and you were beautiful."

"I have joked about you going after anything female that breathes but I never thought you would go after the elderly, I would not have left you alone with my grandmother!"

Wheeler huffed with annoyance, "Geez Linka, I don't have some sort of fetish for Christ's sake, it wasn't some random granny, it was _**you!**_ I was saying goodbye and the truth is I didn't really know if Tanya's gadget was going to work, I could've ended up in the dark ages and then I really wouldn't have got to see you again. So yeah I kissed you, so what?"

An arrested expression crept across her face, "You really did not care what I looked like?"

"No?" He answered, genuinely confused.

"And you did not… get involved with my niece?" she pursued.

"God no!" And then wanting to provoke her for all the questions, "I didn't even sleep with her."

Linka slapped one of the arms that was still wound around her and he responded by pulling her back to him and asking softly, "What's this about?"

She wouldn't meet his eyes as she answered, "I always thought I was just another pretty face in a long line to you, one that you kept coming back to because I was here and did not give in…"

"You were never _**just**_ anything Babe, you're everything. When I thought you were gone I was lost, I could have taken losing everything else if you'd been with me. Then I found out you were still alive and I was desperate to spend time with you, I won't lie and say that it didn't hurt too… the time we'd lost, the changes, I'd missed so much. But I didn't care about your youth because of how you looked, just that we didn't have a future, kids and stuff." Wheeler sighed. "There was no one else, there never would have been… I love you, you have to believe that!"

Linka was crying but managed to say, "I do. I needed to hear you say it but I would never have given up on you either."

"I know, first hand." He grinned and cupped her face in his palm, wiping away her tears with this thumb.

She smiled, recovering a little, "So where does that leave us?"

"I asked you a question," Linka looked blank so he reminded her, "Will you marry me?"

"That is really what you want?" she asked, unable to hide her happiness at the suggestion, "Because I did not expect you to ask me that, I mean I assumed you would want us to be together but I might have to go back to Russia at some point anyway and…"

He silenced her with a kiss, "It's really what I want Babe, I don't care where we live, I'll follow you anywhere. I just don't want us to waste even more time when we don't have to… we don't do we?"

Linka stood up, pulling out of his arms but holding out a hand, "Nyet, we are not going to waste _**any**_ more time."

He rose but then released her hand to lift her into his arms, and when she wound her arms around his neck, kissed her again. "I missed you more than you'll ever know."

"I think I do know, I felt it every moment." she lifted her mouth to his.

Linka didn't remember the trip to her room, and shedding their clothes was a blur, but the love in his eyes was seared into her memory.

* * *

Somewhere at the edge of her consciousness, Linka felt her lover's weight collapsing onto her but it wasn't until he withdrew that her eyes fluttered open.

Wheeler gathered her to him, cradling her against him because he couldn't bear to be parted from her, as well as to keep her warm since they'd neglected to get under the covers. "It's ok Babe, I've got you." He said when he felt her stiffen slightly and was relieved when she sighed against him and relaxed again. "You're amazing, you know that?"

She smiled dreamily up at him, "I love you."

"Yeah?" He stroked her hair, "So, have I convinced you that you want me for a husband yet?"

Linka chuckled, her eyes coming back into focus, "You have convinced me that I am very lucky... but I would have married you anyway."

 **To be continued…**


	10. What Am I? Who am I? What will I be?

**A/N:** This is it, the final chapter of my 30th fic!

Thank you once more for reading and reviewing, it's that that keeps be coming back!

* * *

 **Chapter Ten - What Am I? Who am I? What will I be? Where am I going and what will I see?**

An old woman sat in front of the security monitors watching the young red-head they'd just rescued as he lounged on the sofa, his head tilted back and his eyes closed though she knew he wasn't asleep.

Her long grey hair was tied up in a chignon, her face was wrinkled but didn't hide the beauty that was once hers, in fact she was still very attractive and didn't show _all_ of her 83 years. Her clothes were practical and neat, and her expression was calm and serious. Only her eyes betrayed the deep sadness she felt as the image on the screen brought back memories of a precious time long ago.

"I have to say I'm impressed." Tanya said in her native language as she entered the room, "He's dealing with all this much better than I would."

Linka smiled but it did not reach her eyes which were dry despite the pain. "He always did act like the world is a wonderful place but somehow still expected the worst, it is a product of his childhood."

Without looking away from the screen she added, "He deserves better."

Tanya tilted her head as she regarded the older woman, "It might help for him to see a friend, I still do not understand why you wanted me to tell him you were dead."

"Because, we need to keep things as close to the original events as possible." A handsome grey haired man answered as he entered the room, with a much younger man at his side. He walked over to his wife and leant down to kiss her.

"Knowing that does not make me feel any less guilty Jason." She stood to put herself in his arms, "I hate seeing you hurting."

Wheeler smiled, cradling her close. "I know Babe, but the last sixty years have been too good to risk messing them up. Trust me, he'll forgive you."

She laughed but their conversation was interrupted by the blond youth, "Like I was saying, I don't mind taking a few months off for this experiment of yours Gram, but I don't see why I can't take Beth with me?"

The American sighed and Linka rested her head on his shoulder as she answered, "The Planeteers still need to function Michael, Jason would be suspicious if there was no Heart Planeteer."

"Won't he be suspicious anyway?" he asked, "He only needs to look up our history to see that this isn't on the level."

"I didn't _**want**_ to know." Wheeler shrugged, but he looked uncomfortable. "I never even tried contacting Ma-Ti, or Kwame again after that first call. I wanted to know that Linka had been happy but it all kinda made me feel sick."

Linka tightened her arms around her husband and nuzzled his neck, making him kiss her hair in response.

"Do not worry," Tanya put in, "Beth can come and visit me often and you can see her then, she is my best friend I am sure Jason will not be suspicious."

"Dad, suspicious? Never." A lovely, if middle aged woman entered, her long red hair tied back, "Skumm made his nice secure transport to prison right on schedule, we shouldn't be seeing him again."

Michael grinned, "You sure we shouldn't have just sent him back, Aunty Alysska? When he denied all knowledge of what happened to _'Jason'_ , Gram would have taken care of him for good!"

"Da, and then I would be in prison and you would never have been born," Linka told him smartly, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

Tanya sighed and started for the door, "Well, I had better get back, Doctor Kolokov is waiting for us."

" **The power is yours!"** Wheeler called after her with a grin while his family groaned in the background.

.

 **THE END**


End file.
